Trouble at the Moulin Rouge
by allis-lcw
Summary: Anastasia and Dimitri are back to Paris, incognitos. They are about to go to the famous Moulin Rouge.


-1_Trouble at the Moulin Rouge_

**Cartoon : **_Anastasia_

**Diclaimer : **_Anastasia _and its characters does not belong to me. I only borrow them to play with them without any thought of earning money out of it.

**Spoiler : **General spoiler for the movie.

**Status : **Complete

**Rating : **K

**Genre : **General

**N/A : **Oneshot written for Rina on lj in response to her comment in my writting meme.

**Summary : **Anastasia and Dimitri are back to Paris, incognitos. They are about to go to the famous Moulin Rouge.

Dimitri and Anastasia were back in Paris for a month. They had decided upon it just two days before on a night they spent awake trying to find a new adventure. Despite the fact that Anastasia was a princess she still liked to do unexpected and spontaneous things and leave everything behind to run off with her lover. It made life so much more exciting. This time they decided to go back to Paris since they haden't gone back for more than six months and they missed the city.

Once they were in the town they didn't bother making any visits to friends. They were there unknown under fake identities. They had checked in a little hotel, not too bad but definitely not as good as they could have afforded. They wanted this trip to be the both of them only, to be together again on the same adventure. That night Dimitri decided they should go to the Moulin Rouge. Anastasia agreed instantly, she wanted to see what it looked like with her eyes. She wasn't satisfied with the stories she had heard. Those stories were intriguing and no one ever wanted to end them with her in the same room. She had overheard some tales but never an entire story or description.

Everyone seemed to think they couldn't behave the same way as before now that she was officially a princess. Most of the time she didn't mind because her closer friends and family hadn't change, but everyone else treated her like she had been raised to be a princess, like she was fragile and had to be preserved. That was not knowing her. But at this moment she didn't care about them, because she was in Paris, incognito, and she was going to the famous Moulin Rouge.

It was a summer night, not too hot and not too cold, with an occasional soft breeze that would refresh everyone. They walked hand in hand in the streets, enjoying the coolness of the evening and the cluttering sounds from the awaking night time life. When they reached the door of the Moulin Rouge they both entered and took their seats. They were near the stage, so close that Anastasia was sure they could climb onto it if they wanted to. They knew it wasn't the best place to see the show but they didn't mind much. If they had chosen the best places someone would have surely recognized them and their trip would have been ruined.

The show started shortly after the drinks they ordered arrived to their table; a bottle of Champagne with two glasses.

As the show get on Dimitri kept drinking more and more glasses. Anastasia began to worry a little. They both had wine at dinner and Dimitri wasn't one to hold his alcohol well. But she soon forgot her worries as the show got more and more intense. Some of the younger people in the room were blushing and everyone was cheering and clapping in contentment, Anastasia and Dimitri included, especially Dimitri. He was really cheerful but Anastasia didn't notice what was happening next to her, she was enjoying the show and losing herself in the amusement. She was acting like the former Anastasia, the adventurous one that she had to hide when in front of important people. Though, the former Anastasia that grew up in an orphanage was the true Anastasia. She was quite unable to really adapt and behave like a true princess, it was too strict and boring.

Suddenly Dimitri stood up from his seat and hurried to the stage. He jumped onto it and started to dance and play with the dancing women. Everyone laughed and cheered louder then before and when Anastasia realized that Dimitri, her Dimitri, was on stage she stopped all her movements and yelled.

-Dimitri ! Get back down here !

He couldn't hear her and he definitely had no intention of getting down. She shook her head, not believing what she was about to do, knowing plainly she shouldn't.

-Oh… Boy…

She found herself saying that again. Why did boys have to do so much stupid things, especially Dimitri ?

Sometimes she wondered how she even fell in love with him, but then she remembered it was exactly for these reasons. Dimitri was as adventurous as her, but also full of little attention for her.

She inhaled all the air she could and joined Dimitri on stage, trying to get him back down.

-Dimitri ! Out of the stage now !

By this time people were laughing so much at her attempt to make him stop looking ridiculous that it was almost all she could hear. But there was another sound starting to rise in the room, a very unpleasant one. Some people were starting to recognize her and whispered spread in the room like fire.

_« Is it Anastasia, the princess Anastasia ? »_

She couldn't exactly hear what they were saying but she knew it was something like that. And at this moment, when she was reaching to grab Dimitri's right arm, he threw an involuntary punch at her. The entire room roared with laughter again. Dimitri was getting more and more excited for he interpreted the laughing of the crowd as an encouragement. He grabbed Anastasia by the waist and started to dance with her, twirling her around and around all over the stage, in-between the dancers, who surprisingly didn't seem to mind. Most of them were going on with the show but the real show tonight wasn't them, wasn't their dances and all. It was Dimitri and Anastasia. She couldn't understand why nobody, security or anyone came to throw them outside, but then she saw why. As she tried to escape from Dimitri's arms, she saw that the security men were laughing so hard they had absolutely no intentions of helping her get him off the stage. She struggled harder and finally got out of his arms, making one of the dancer next to her fall, who made another girl fall and so on like a domino effect. The crowd was laughing again, louder then ever and suddenly she felt Dimitri over her. .

She whispered through her teeth.

-You're in a lot of troubles later.

In his drunken state he misinterpreted her tone and thought it was playful.

She stood up and saw that other men were now climbing on the stage, taking advantage of the confusion in the situation and wanting to play a little too. She took Dimitri's hand and hurried through the crowd as fast as she could and managed to finally get outside. She stared at him and started to yell at him for being such an idiot and making a fool of himself while they were supposed to be here incognito, just the two of them, having a lovely romantic time in Paris. And now they would probably just have to go back to her grandmother because of all the people that were going to know they were here. And as she was yelling louder and louder at him, she started to turn away to just left him there in the streets, but he grabbed her by the wrist and kissed her. She didn't want his kiss at first and she tried to fight it away but he was kissing her with so much passion she couldn't help but return his kiss, as if this kiss was erasing all his bad behaviour at the Moulin Rouge a few moments before.

As their lips parted she looked at him, her cheeks reddened.

-You're still not forgiven.

But her tone wasn't that convincing. She knew she couldn't be mad at Dimitri for too long, and like always she was already starting to forgive him. After all, she did have fun watching him being a fool and making all the dancers fall. She would never admit it to him, but a part of her, the irresponsible part of her and child in her, loved what had just happened. It had made things more thrilling and exciting even though it meant they had to put an end to their trip. Or maybe not she thought as they were walking away from the Moulin Rouge, Dimitri slightly behind her, having trouble with keeping his balance. They could always disguise themselves under another fake identity or just run away to the south of France and have fun on a new journey, on a new adventure.

allis

10:22pm

6th of july 2009


End file.
